Yoma 20
Forrige daf / Neste daf Amud a Gemara: Satan har rett til å holde sak alle dager unntatt Yom Kippur. Forklaringen er numerologisk, HaSatan har verdien på 364, ergo kan han holde sak i 364 dager. Mishna: tar for seg tømming av asken. Det gjøres tidlig hver dag, rundt første hanegal men det er ikke så ekstremt nøye. På Yom Kippur skal det derimot gjøres fra midnatt og utover. Under festivalene fjernes asken enda tidligere. Under festivalene samlet folket seg i forgården før første hanegal. Gemara: Deretter følger en vurdering av 3.Mos 6:2-3 , om når asken skal tømmes. Teksten kan tolkes på to måter, løsningen blir å dele natten i to, en for å brenne lemmene, en annen for å fjerne asken. Amud b Rav Kahana og Rav Yochanan debatterer betydningen av når man skal tømme asken. Det debatteres også om betydningen av hanegal, "keriat hagever" der "gever" kan bety både mann og hane. Rabbi Sheila sier det er "hanegal", Rav uttrykker uenighet. Rabbi Sheila forteller folkesagnet: "En fløye som spilles gir stor glede til adelsmenn, men ikke til vevere, fordi de er usofistikerte. På samme måte var min utlegning akseptert av Torah-akademikere som var større enn deg. Men du, som ikke har deres sofistikasjon, kan ikke verdsette det." Rav kontrer med at Rabbi Chiyya hadde sagt til ham at det var "ropet på mannen". Da skjønner Rabbi Sheila at han har med Rav å gjøre. Gemara sier både Rav og Sheila hadde en baraita på sin side. Så følger en historie der kong Agrippa hørte Gevini roperen og ble så imponert at han ga ham gaver, dette til tross for at ypperstepresten hadde en enda bedre stemme. ("Roperen" var presten som hadde ansvar for å holde timeplanen i Tempelet.) Rabbi Levi spør hvorfor lyden av en stemme bærer bedre om natten enn om dagen. Han konkluderer med at det er fordi solen gir fra seg lyd som en sag gjennom sedertre. Nebukadnesar siteres på at menneskene er som støvet fra denne sagen. (Dan 4:32 , den norske oversettelsen ligner ikke i det hele tatt.) Gemara siterer "the sages" på at om det ikke var for lyden fra storbybråket i Roma ville lyden av solen blitt hørt over alt, og var det ikke for lyden av solen ville storbybråket fra Roma vært hørt overalt. "And some say: Even the sound of a woman giving birth." Noen tanker Man skal sannelig ikke være sikker på at man har rett, jmfr debatten Rav/ Sheila. Og man får ikke alltid belønning etter fortjeneste, jmfr Gevini/ Agrippa. Det er ellers interessant at Rom ses på som det soleklare urbane sentrum, ikke en babylonsk by og ikke Jerusalem. Det er ingenting provinsielt med verdenssynet. Alltid fascinerende å forstå hvor tett sammenvevd verden var også mens kommunikasjonsmidlene var mye mer langsomme enn de er idag. Skikkelser som opptrer: Rabbi Kahane , Rabbi Yochanan , Rav (Abba bar Ayvoh) , Rabbi Sheila , kong Agrippa , Rabbi Chaia (Hiiya) , Gevini roperen ("the crier"), Rabbi Levi Begrep: Crier ("tempelroper"?) la (støv), Amora / Disseminator ("utlegger"?) Category:Daf Category:Yoma Category:Yoma 20